When the storm hits, Who will die?
by SoulEater108
Summary: Mesiters are being taken and made to fight each other but who will survive and who will die? and who's behind it? Warning character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

When the storm hits. Who will die?

Chapter 1

"Hey soul!" maka shouted to her weapon partner who was probably still sleeping.

Even though it was the weekend she still seemed to always wake soul up at 9 on weekends but he never would get up.

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror noticing her hair was a complete mess.

"Bad hair day I guess" maka thought as she started brushing her ashy blonde hair and then putting it up in her usual pigtails. She then got dressed in the outfit she wore at weekends which was a simple yellow hoodie with red jeans. She sat and read a book for a while until she heard the TV come on but she wasn't going to go through because she was enjoying her book too much.

"Hey maka come see this!" her weapon partner soul shouted from the living room.

"Do I have to?" she shouted back but got no reply meaning yes.

She put her black and white skull bookmark on the page she was at and closed the book putting it on her bedside table next to a yellow lamp. She walked through to the living room where soul was sitting on the sofa leaning forward while watching the news. Wait he was watching the news?

Soul turned around and his crimson red eyes stared straight at her. Because of his white hair his eyes stood out more and sometimes they were quite scary. This morning or afternoon his hair was even messier than it usually was but because soul was a cool guy it didn't bother him.

"What?" she asked as soul turned his gaze back to the TV screen.

"There saying someone's taking meisters. Ox was the first person to be taken and they think Kiliks missing to. Their only targeting our age group so be careful maka I don't want you being taken I don't think I can deal with that. Ok now I sound like chrona" he said as he turned the TV off.

"I'm guessing lord death will call round houses to tell meisters to watch out and soul I'm always careful, when am I not?" she replied to him.

"Do you really want me to start saying when you're not careful?" he asked me.

"Ok fine I'm not careful but I promise I will be ok" she said as she walked back to her room.

Now that she knew someone was taking meisters she knew she would have to be more careful.

Soul kept watching the news waiting for more information but nothing came up.

"Maka I'm going out for a walk!" he shouted from the apartment door.

"Fine but watch out!" she shouted back to him as he left the apartment and started wondering around death city. He knew it was stupid walking around death city not just because off the meister catching but also because some pre kishens wonder at night. He went and sat on a bench in the basketball court.

About an hour later he was fed up of sitting doing nothing and headed back to the apartment. When he walked in he found his meister crying while watching the news. He didn't pay any attention to what was on but instead ran over to maka.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" he shouted at her.

Instead of answering she just pointed towards the TV. As he turned round he saw the face of his best friend doing his usual smile, then the image of his went to the side of the screen as the reporter said black star was the next person to be taken by the mysterious group taking them.

"Not black star. I thought he'd be able to handle them" he said as he hugged maka who was crying.

"They'll find him right?" maka said between cries.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they" he said back to her as she stopped crying.

"Night soul" she said while getting up and going to her room.

"Night maka" he said as he lay down on the couch not wanting to move. He was angry but scared for his meisters safety.

Maka woke up the next morning and decided to go over and see tsubaki who would be freaking out. She decided to leave a note next to soul saying she would be at tsubaki.

Maka left the apartment and started walking down the deserted streets; everyone was probably too scared to leave their apartments with the fear of being taken. She was half way on her walk to her best friend's apartment when a dark figure rushed past her.

"Who's there!?" she shouted out the way it went.

She was greeted by a creepy laugh that sent shivered down her spine.

"To think I might have missed you meister…" it said as it came into view.

It wasn't a thing it should be real. It was a shadow but it had a face that was smiling an insane smile. Maka couldn't tell what it was or who it was she just watched as it approached her. It raised one of its shadowy hands and as soon as it touched her she was gone. Sinking further down into the darkness that surrounded her.

Kid woke up and when he checked his alarm clock it was half 12. He started forgetting about symmetry and more worrying about the missing meisters safety. He got up and walked through to the living room where Liz and patty were watching the news. When I looked at the TV he saw the picture of a girl with ashy blonde hair put up in pony tails, she had forest green eyes and a sweet smile. The words MISSING were under her name.

"It can't be true" he heard Liz whisper.

He ran to the phone and started calling maka and soul's apartment waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" he heard the familiar voice of soul.

"is it true?!" kid shouted through the phone.

"is what true?" soul said.

"you obviously not seen the news! Makas missing!" kid shouted down the phone.

"Dammit! I was ment to protect her! Meet me at tsubakis" soul said as the phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK hi. I know this is a short chapter but im working on like 3 stories and I really needed to update this one so yeah sorry about the shortness and sorry about not updating :)**

Chapter 2

Kid, Liz and patty all started walking down the deserted streets of death city. No one wanted to leave their houses for the fear of being taken. They walked until they heard footsteps behind them and when Liz turned around to see what it was a dark shadowy figure appeared smiling the same insane smile.

" I'm here for you shinigami..." it said while approaching kid.

"Run!" Liz shouted and they all started running.

They weren't that far from tsubakis so they just kept running until her apartment came into view with soul standing outside the apartment.

"Come on quickly!" soul shouted as he saw the dark figure.

They kept running and kid was just a small bit behind Liz and patty when he tripped and then panic shot across his face.

"KID!" Liz and patty shouted together while watching in horror as the figure caught up and touched kid taking him away.

They all stayed still and silent none of them knowing what to say or do but they did know that with kid gone there wasn't much hope left.

Later that day they found out from the TV that all the meisters had been taken and without soul perception there was hardly any hope left to find them. A lot of things changed well all the meisters were taken, all of the weapons were now weapon less and hardly anyone talked to each other now they would only say hello if they walked past someone but that was it, no one knew what to say to each other now.

…

Maka sat in the corner of the cark concrete cell she had been locked in, she had never felt more lonely in her life.

"How long have I been here?" "It hasn't been that long?" so many questions ran through her head but one thought stood out

"I'm going to die here"

Minutes that felt like hours passed until she heard the door to the cell on her right slam shut. She crawled over to the right wall hoping that whoever was in that cell knew her and could help her escape.

"Hello? I'm maka, maka albarn can you tell me if I know you or if we are friends?" she said trying not to sound scared or sad or worried. It didn't really work because her voice was quiet and sounded terrified.

"Yes. Yes I do know you and we are friends" it was a boys voice and it sounded very formal.

"Kid?! Why are you here? How are you here?" maka said very quickly and quite loudly getting the guards attention.

"Shut up girl! I don't want to hear another word from you!" the guard said in a harsh voice as he walked away from her cell.

"I can't remember it very well I just know a hand grabbed me and then I was gone." Kid said quietly but loud enough for maka to hear.

Maka didn't say another word until the afternoon when they found out why they were really here.

A guard talked to the meisters in the cells while walking past them back and forth.

"Now then little meisters I bet you're _dying_ to know why your all here, and soon you will all be dead but first I will tell you what is going to happen over the next 2 weeks. 2 meisters will be put in a small arena each day and will be made to fight until one of them cannot fight anymore and when we find out the weak one's and the strong ones we will start the death matches. Sound fair?" he said while chuckling evilly.

None of the meisters spoke but the ones that were up at the cell doors where smashing there fist into the door trying to get it open. Nothing worked.

"now the first match will be…Maka Albarn and Felecia Black" the guard said while makas door was opened and she was dragged away kicking and screaming.


End file.
